


Amanti per Scelta

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Limbo, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: I saw “Limbo” on Monday night and I have re-watched this scene more times than I care to admit (all in the name of research, of course. Tommy in his boxers had nothing to do with it!). This porn without plot would not leave me alone. I have not killed off Julia, poor Tommy doesn’t need that on top of Helen’s death. I hope you enjoy it.*~*~*Comments and kudos will be individually squealed over.*~*~*This is unbeta’d so any errors are mine. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, flamers will be used to toast marshmallows.
Relationships: Tommy Lynley/Julia Oborne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Amanti per Scelta

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/49943750956/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 

I would be lying if I said I was not flattered by the attentions of a beautiful young woman. I am grieving, not dead. And she was very beautiful and very young. Not quite thirty to my forty-one. Those expressive caramel eyes teased me, her hand cool on my arm when she touched me to make a point about something, that slight, sly smile that crossed her lips, painted a pale pink. 

Julia had teased me about Helen changing me, then called her a bitch. She had no idea how correct she was. I had not felt any stirrings of desire for far too long, long before my marriage had imploded and Helen’s death. It had been awakened on this cold, raining night in London. 

My gaze flew to hers when I realised I had completely missed what she had been telling me as I had been staring at her lips. Wondering what they would feel like underneath mine. The humour in her gaze fired my blood, and I gave her a shy smile. 

The barkeep called last drinks, so we donned scarfs and jackets and headed back out into the cold. She slipped her hand into mine as we walked a couple of blocks to my flat, chatting about this and that. I felt lightheaded from the three bottles of wine we had consumed and by the beautiful woman following me up the three flights of stairs to my flat.

I turned to say something; I have no idea what to find her standing right in front of me. So close I could see the flecks of gold in her eyes. I forgot whatever I had been about to say when Julia took that one more step and pressed her lips to mine. Desire flared hot and fast as I pulled her body against mine and deepened the kiss, letting her feel my arousal.

I was more than happy to hand over the reins to this beautiful woman kissing me as she pushed me against the door. Heavy footsteps broke us apart to let another resident past. The look of disgust she shot our way had us both trying to fight back tipsy giggles.

“If looks could kill,” Julia whispered against my neck where she had her face buried, her breath tickled my ear and I shuddered.

“I think it's because I missed the last residents' meeting,” I replied laughing, 

“I hope you're ashamed of yourself?” Julia questioned as I finally managed to get the flat door open and we fell inside, kissing until we got to my bedroom. I tugged her beret off and pushed her jacket off her shoulders. It fell to the floor unheeded. My only concern was to get her naked as quickly as I could. 

I pinned her to the desk, trailing kisses down her neck as she pushed my leather jacket off my shoulders. It fell to the floor. I spun us and staggered to the bed, Julia pushing me down onto the soft mattress and straddling my hips. By the wicked, teasing grin, she was well aware of how badly I needed her. 

“Is that a gun in your pocket Inspector?” Julia asked, swivelling her hips to my groan.

“No,” I replied, rolling us so she was under me “I am just happy to see you.” Julia reached up and started to unbutton my shirt, frustratingly slow so I was sure she was determined to torture me. Teasingly she licked my nipple and my cock gave an answering throb of approval. _Two can play that game_ I decided and sitting up I grabbed the bottom of her jumper and tugged it up, displaying her flat, tanned stomach. Imagines of her sunbathing in a tiny bikini popped into my head.

Breaking our kissing long enough to drag the jumper over her head, and to tug my shirt off, tossing it somewhere behind me, I took a moment to admire her black lace covered breasts. Cupping them, I was delighted to find they were a bit more than a handful, and I have big hands.

I unhooked the front clasp of her bra and peeled back the lace. Julia purred like a cat under my hands and mouth, her fingernails scratched against my scalp as she ran her fingers through my hair, holding me closer as I teased her nipple with my teeth, sucking it into my mouth to her low moan of approval. What had started as frenzied fucking had slowed down to passionate lovemaking. Honestly, after so long, I was not sure how long I would last when I got inside her. I wanted to take my time, but I also wanted more. Kissing my way down her belly I stood up and threw her shoes somewhere and tugged off her tights, knickers and skirt leaving her sprawled in all her naked glory over my sheets.

Julia did not try to dive under the covers, order me to darken the room or try to hide from me in any other way. She boldly squirmed against the sheets, reminding me of a cat enjoying the sun. Her eyes boldly traced my body until she got to my jeans.

“You are wearing far too many clothes, Inspector,” she purred, making my rank sound like an endearment. I wondered if I would be able to hear it ever again and not be aroused? I kicked my shoes off and tossed my socks somewhere. I undid my belt buckle and unzipped my jeans. Her quirked eyebrow indicated I was to continue with my stripping. I was happy to oblige.

I dropped my jeans and boxers, standing before her in all my naked, aroused glory. I was in fairly decent shape, the Met had demanding fitness levels from all its members, but nothing could hide the fact I was closer to forty than twenty. Julia did not appear to mind in the slightest as she boldly studied me. I could feel her eyes caressing my body, and of course, it had the desired effect. 

Grinning wickedly, she crooked her finger at me and I gladly went, crawling over her body until I settled on top of her.

“I am too heavy?” I warned Julia to her smile.

“Yes, but I like it,” we kissed lazily for a while, just learning what the other liked. I could not help my startled gasp, as Julia slid her hand between our bodies and took me in hand. _Wicked girl_ , I could not help thinking as she stroked me, the first hand other than my own, to touch me in far too long. 

“Make love to me, Tommy,” she asked, stroking her hand over my erection. Scrambling off her, to her adorable pout, I snagged my jeans off the floor and fished my wallet out of the pocket. 

“You are very distracting,” I told Julia as she draped herself over my back, nipping my earlobe and teasingly running her hand over my erection as I tried to get the damn condom on. 

“I hope you have a few more of those?” she shrieked in laughter as I pinned her to the mattress again. I had forgotten how much fun sex should be. Kissing her deeply, I lined myself up and with one thrust, I breached her body to both of our moans. She was tight and warm and more than ready for me. 

“Oh hell,” I muttered quietly to her soft giggle. She spurred me on, wrapping her legs around my calves, to prevent my escape or to urge me on, I could not be sure, but I was not going anywhere. Her fingernails scored my back, something I loved, and I devoured her as I picked up the pace, fucking her harder to her encouragement. 

“Oh Tommy,” she gasped, clenching me harder to my gasp. “I’m close,” she stammered, kissing me again as I increased my efforts, slamming into her as I felt her shudder and fall apart in my arms. I was not far behind her, it had been too long since I had made love to a woman.

With a final gasp, I found my release and collapsed on Julia. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and held me as I tried to catch my breath. Quickly kissing her, I rolled to the side and headed to the bathroom to deal with the condom. She held the covers open for me and I crawled back under with her, dropping a handful of condoms on the bedside table to her cheeky smirk, I just shrugged grinning in return.

Settling into my arms, we both drifted off to sleep. The storm still raging outside and the lights of London twinkling through the window. 

I woke around two, turning to stare at the beautiful young woman in my bed. She is different from Helen. Not just in looks, but in personality. Julia was all fun and games. A throaty laugh that conjured up all sorts of naughty images. She was carefree and wicked in bed, teasing me relentlessly and gleefully laughing at me. She was a joy. It was as simple as that. 

Carefully slipping from under the covers, I snagged my boxers from the floor and slid them on. I did not want to be arrested for indecent exposure as I opened the doors and let the cool London air flow over me. The rain had finally stopped.

I knew I should not feel guilty, Helen had been dead six months, and we had not made love for two months before that. For all my faults, I had never been unfaithful to her. My thoughts were miles away when I felt a light kiss on my shoulder. Turning, I saw Julia standing beside me, wrapped in my dressing gown, her hair a dishevelled mess from where I had been running my fingers through it. 

“I borrowed this,” she said smiling shyly up at me.

“Good, it looks better on you,” I tugged it tighter around her. The rain may have stopped, but it was hardly warm enough to have the doors open.

“Are you okay?” she asked, slipping her hand into mine and squeezing. 

“Fine,” I replied, chasing my ghosts away. I had a beautiful woman in my bed, I was not going to waste time thinking on my failed marriage and a dead wife.

“But you feel like a traitor.” She questioned. I could see the doubt creeping into her eyes and that was the last thing I wanted, for her to regret this. The shrill sound of her mobile interrupted me before I could reply, “Um... that's mine.” She gave me a small smile and padded back to the guest bedroom to answer the phone. 

“A particularly keen single male friend.” I asked when she walked back into my room a few minutes later, “I thought you didn't let things get that far?” she leaned up and wrapped her arms around my neck, tugging my head down for a kiss.

“Exactly.” Her eyes sparkled with mischief, “I didn't want you to hear me being horrid.” She shrieked in laughter as I swung her around and pushed her backwards onto the bed, my robe gaping oven to show her nakedness underneath. 

_Helen be damned_ I thought as I made love to Julia twice more that night, I was going to celebrate life and all it had to offer.


End file.
